Known automated beverage generating systems may comprise any number of components to facilitate the ordering of a beverage by a customer, the generation or production of the ordered beverage, and ultimately the delivery of the beverage to the customer. Such systems may include or support, for example, one or more user input devices to allow a customer to select or order a desired beverage, one or more components or modules configured to contribute to the generation or production of the desired beverage, and one or more delivery mechanisms to deliver the completed beverage to the customer. These systems typically operate on a first in, first out—or FIFO—basis or scheme wherein orders for beverages are filled in the order that they are received. In other words, in certain systems, all of the steps required for generating a first beverage are performed to completion prior to commencing the generation of a second, later ordered beverage. One drawback of these types of systems is that resources of the system used to produce the second beverage, but not required to produce the first beverage, remain idle during, and until the completion of, the production of the first beverage. In other FIFO-based systems that are able to pipeline steps of multiple beverages (i.e., start a step of a second beverage before completing the first beverage), resources of the system may still sit idle due to the fact that not all of the beverages being produced or generated have a need for the same resources. As such, because of the linear/assembly line nature of such systems, a beverage may be waiting at a system resource that it does not need, and thus, will suffer from the same drawback identified above. In either instance described above, the utilization of at least some of the system resources used to generate beverages may not be optimized, and the throughput of the system may not be maximized.